Soccer Cinderella
by Cici2116
Summary: Karin Kurosaki's life is literally a living hell! She wants to concentrate on school and soccer, so she can make her life better. Will one mystery soccer match and having Japan's National soccer player Toshiro Hitsugaya attending her high school ruin that
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm kind of new to writing this whole Bleach fanfiction thing…so yah give me a break and I hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach!**

My name is Karin Kurosaki and my life is basically a living hell. No really! I have to care for my two evil stepsisters. What are there names you might ask? Well that's easy those two evil witches are named Yuzu and Orihime, and I have to everything they say. Why? You may ask. Well it's a long story, my dad married my evil stepmom, then left me to deal with them. I missed both of parents more than anything in the entire world, my mom had died when I was young of cancer, and my dad died recently of a car crash. Now since they left me I have to serve my step-sisters as there slave basically. Why? It's simple really, if my step-mom is not happy, then no money for college. Even though I'm hoping that I get a full scholarship for soccer, because I love soccer more than anything right now! Anyways on to the story,

"KARIN!" I heard my stepmother through the intercom, yes I have an intercom in my room because I need to be alerted for every little thing they need. I ran to get dressed in my usual clothing, nothing special, just a soccer t-shirt and some jeans. Then, I ran to see what the hell, my evil stepmother needed.

"Yes?" I asked her trying to pretend I wasn't annoyed and I was trying to act as politely as a girl like me could.

"I need you to wake up the girls to get ready for school." She said.

"Fine." I said, then started my daily routine for the whole school week. I turned on the TV, then started to wake up the little brats, though they are the same age as me. "Wake up! It's time for school!" I told Orihime. She then did something unusual, she jumped out of bed excitedly, I had no idea why either. So then I went to wake up Yuzu, "Hey wake up Yuzu! It's a school day!" I told her.

Then she did something unusual, she jumped out of bed and ran to get ready. I was so curious to figure out why so I asked, "Yuzu, why are you so excited? It's just school."

"O Karin you fool, that's where you are wrong! She said ecstatically. I just looked at her so confused as she continued. "Today is the day!"

"What day?" I was really confused now.

"Today is the day that I make Toshiro Hitsugaya mine." I laughed to myself, because I had totally forgot about the whole event, Toshiro Hitsugaya one of the youngest and greatest soccer players on Japan's National Team. Yuzu was obsessed with him, she never just watched the game like I did. I loved watching him play, not because he was good looking or anything like that, not that he wasn't, but that's besides the point. The point was that all Yuzu ever did was fall asleep while watching the matches, then every time I yelled about Toshiro scoring, she would flip out and start chanting his name. It got so annoying that eventually I started just watching the matches in my room no matter how crappy that old TV was.

This was the same way with Orihime, except she was obsessed with Ichigo Kurosaki (even though we have the same name I had highly doubted we were related). Ichigo was Rukia's favorite player, even though she would not admit it, and since I teased her about Ichigo, she teased me about Toshiro. Even though I would and will never admit it to anyone, he was my favorite player. He was my age, a junior in high school, and so young to be one of Japan's greatest National soccer players! I admired him, believing that if he could do it then so could I, his position was a forward or striker, like me, though I played his opposite. He was the left striker while I was a right striker. Rukia admired Ichigo since he was as old as her, a senior in high school, he was a good player and is the 2nd youngest player on the Japan's team, Ichigo's position was opposite as Rukia's he was a left wing while she was a right wing. Which was good because Rukia assisted me in most of my goals, which I had broken the school record at, although nobody cared about the girls even if my freshman and sophomore year we were state champs. Yupp I made varsity my freshman year, and was a starter before playoffs.

"O right, how could I forget?" I asked, knowing she would give me a snotty answer back.

"Probably, because you are not smart enough." She stated. I laughed in my mind knowing that I was the valedictorian of our class. Yes, I'm smart! I figured if I couldn't get a soccer scholarship, then maybe someone would take me for my brain.

"Yeah, you are sooo right." I told Yuzu sarcastically as she put more makeup than necessary. She was dumb enough to actually believe what I was saying.

"Well stepmother, I'm done, they are awake, I'm off to school early." I yelled as I grabbed my backpack, and my soccer bag. I took off in my car on my way to Rukia's house to pick her up, being that I'm the only one who has a car.

"So how was your morning?" Rukia asked amusingly. Apparently she did not forget what was going on today.

"Don't ask, that's why I'm picking you up and heading to school early so we can beat the rush." I said.

"And I bet another reason is so we can get more shots on the goal, huh? Captain." She said with a smirk.

"You bet! The more touches we get on the ball, the more we are close to becoming a better player." I replied to her back smirking.

**Well guys this is the first chapter so I hope you can take it easy on me! I know I am kinda of insane for writing a story for this couple, but Karin is one of the characters I can relate to. Then there is no one I like as much as Hitsugaya! Speaking of him….. you guys get to meet him in the next chapter!(: anyways I hoped you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**~Cici(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys I'm back again(: And for those of you who don't know Toshiro, Karin, and Yuzu are Juniors in high school, so that means they are like 17, and Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime are Seniors meaning they are like 18. Also If you guys have anymore questions about the story feel free to ask! Also please give me a break if it doesn't make sense this is my first time writing a Bleach fanfic.**

**Also I would like to make shout outs to ****, ****HitsuKarin-sama, Blondie6719, raquel (), and Hitsukarin lover XD for your support of my story!(: Thanks guys! Especially to the two of you who reviewed(: (HitsuKarin-sama, and raquel (),)**

**Anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own bleach! If I did Karin and Hitsugaya would have met in the manga like they did in the anime….**

So Rukia and I arrived two hours before school so we could beat the commotion this would all cause. So, me and Rukia went into the locker room, which as a captain I have the key to; we got changed, and headed to the field. It had seemed we weren't the only ones that had the same idea. We saw two boys that were on the field all ready shooting. Who were wearing hoodies, hats, and sunglasses. Rukia and I walked over to them. "Hey! Are you guys new here?" I asked. They looked at me as if they weren't expecting anyone to be here this early.

"Yeah." The taller of the two of them said, you could see the orange on his head even with his hoodie on.

"Well since you guys are new, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Karin Kurosaki, captain of the two time, going on a third state champions girls soccer team here. This here is my best friend Rukia Kuchiki, my sort of co-captain. Who are you guys?" I asked curiously.

"Just a couple of new students." Said the shorter of the two, it looked as if this one had white hair.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "I could see that, genius! I meant what are your names?"

"We do not have to tell you that." He said.

"Well how about if I make you?"

"How?"

"You, your friend there, me and Rukia, two on two match. First one to score on the other wins." I said knowing this wouldn't hard.

"Deal." He said smirking and acting as if he had this match in the bag.

"Okay, bring it on!" I said giving him a challenging smirk back.

"You ladies start with the ball first, ladies first."

"You are so going to regret it." I said to him, laughing silently. So we started with the ball, and I took off towards the goal. I saw the white-haired boy starting to come towards to challenge me. I tried to fake him out, but nothing would work! He didn't take the ball away or anything, but I was starting to get frustrated so instead of trying to fake him out, I passed the ball to Rukia. After a few minutes, she managed to get the ball away from the orange-headed boy. So I started to run towards the goal to give her an option to pass, but the white-haired boy kept blocking me out. So knowing that I wasn't able to get a breakaway from the white-haired boy, she shot towards the goal and barely missed! This continued until we all lost track of time. The next thing I knew was Rukia was setting me up for a header. The ball was in the air, but sadly I figured there was no way I could make a goal if I made a header, so I went for a bicycle kick and I shot. All I heard was the ball hit the net of the goal. "GOAL!" Rukia yelled. I jumped, and then looked at my watch to see how long we had till it was done. Then I saw that we over did it and we were going to be late if we kept playing. "We gotta go to class Rukia, or it isn't going to be pretty." I told her.

She came by my side, and we saw the panic in the boys reactions as well. Rukia and I were running to class. That's when I heard, "Toshiro, we have to go the principal is expecting us." I stopped for a split second, and met his eyes. He looked as if I was going to like be all over him. Though I bet anything to his surprise I just smirked at him as to say "You have got to be kidding." Then I took off to class without another look behind me. Although secretly I was so excited that I got to play soccer with my favorite soccer player of all time.

Rukia and I made it to class on time, and surprisingly I saw nobody.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Rukia, while getting my stuff from my locker.

"I think over there." She pointed to the entrance of the school, it was then I heard, "Hitsugaya! Hitsugaya! He's the best!"

I then saw that my evil stepsisters were with them, "Great!" I thought to myself.

"We should really try avoiding them at all costs; you want to head to class, so we can beat traffic?" I asked Rukia.

"Sure, not unless you want to go join them." She said with a snicker. I gave a long hard death glare.

"You have got to be kidding me! There is no way in hell! I'd go over there with those freaks." I told her, almost yelling.

She then started laughing here ass off, and then quickly followed me to class.

I had English first; it went by pretty slow, as most English classes do. Well the fact that almost everybody was still buzzing about Toshiro Hitsugaya, being a junior and as most of the girls said that they were so hoping that he was in one of their classes. Where as I for the fact thought I could care less if he was. Sure he was one of my favorite soccer players and all, but I'm here to learn, graduate, and get the hell out of high school, and get far far away from the evil stepmother and stepsisters. If I was worried about stupid things as who was in my class I wouldn't be able to concentrate and keep my spot on top of the class, and my place as the new captain of the soccer team. I had to focus on my grades and soccer, in hopes of getting a scholarship. Toshiro Hitsugaya was the last thing that I needed to enter into my life.

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed the 2****nd**** chapter of Soccer Cinderella! Next chapter is going to be kind of like this chapter except in Toshiro's POV! Plz Review!(:**

**~Cici 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's me here! I would like to say I'm sad USA lost the women's FIFA, but I'm also happy that Japan won!(: Those Japan women really deserved it! So I was going to wait till next week to update this, but I figured that I would update this for Japan's win! Lol I bet Karin would be very proud that they won! Haha Well here is Chapter 3 of Soccer Cinderella! Hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

Toshiro's POV

My best friend Ichigo and I decided before we had to face the riot of girls at school that we would go to school early in disguise and play soccer. Soccer was something that made me relax, I love the game. I am proud to be on the Japan team, and I'm glad that I met Ichigo; he loves the game just as I do. I don't think I have ever met any other two people than us two that loved soccer. Just as I was thinking this while just passing the ball to Ichigo, I saw two girls making there way towards the field, though I was surprised that both of them were here this early. They both had black hair and short, but one of them had on a junior shirt. "She's in my class." I thought. It had looked like they had noticed us and the one from my class started talking to us.

"Hey! Are you guys new here?" she asked.

I was about to give her an answer but Ichigo already did as he said "Yeah."

The one in my class started talking again. "Well since you guys are new, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Karin Kurosaki, captain of the two time, going on a third state champions girls soccer team here. This here is my best friend Rukia Kuchiki, my sort of co-captain. Who are you guys?" The girl that I now knew whose name was Karin asked.

"Just a couple of new students." I replied with a smirk.

"Really?" Karin asked sarcastically. "I could see that genius! I meant what are your names?" she continued. I was in a bit of shock that she acted that way towards me; no girl ever did that to me, even when I was in disguise! I did not let the shock show on my face of course.

I then told her, "We do not have to tell you that." I did not want to blow my cover, nor Ichigo's.

"Well how about if we make you?" Karin asked. I was curious as to what she would do so I asked, "How?"

She then explained, "You, your friend there, me and Rukia, two on two match. First one to score on the other wins."

"This isn't going to be hard at all, sure they have won state and all, but I'm sure that my skills are still far superior to theirs." I thought.

"Deal." I said smirking, I had this one in the bag.

"Okay, bring it on!" she said giving me a smirk back.

"You ladies start with the ball first, ladies first." I said.

"You are so going to regret it." Karin stated.

Karin started with the ball, she tried to fake me out, but nothing worked. I didn't try to take the ball the away as I knew that if I tried to charge and take it she would probably trick me. Karin was a good soccer player. I saw that she was starting to get frustrated, so then she just passed the ball to her partner named Rukia. After a few minutes, Rukia got passed Ichigo, I then saw Karin trying to make a run for her, but I just blocked her out.

Rukia just shot the ball at the goal, knowing that she wouldn't have been able to pass it to Karin, and she barely missed! I was impressed with these girls! Looking over at Ichigo I saw that I was not the only one who was, but it looked like Ichigo was more impressed with Rukia, than Karin. We continued the game and did not know that time was flying so fast. The next thing I knew was that Rukia kicked the ball way up in the air. It didn't look good for a header, I thought it would be good for a bicycle kick, but I thought that a girl would never try that. I was proven wrong though, apparently Karin was a girl to go and try to make a shot with a bicycle kick. It was after that that I heard the ball hit the back of the net, and Rukia shouting, "GOAL!"

I then saw Karin look at her watch and then say to Rukia, "We gotta go to class Rukia, or it isn't going to be pretty."

They then started running to class and Ichigo told me, "Toshiro, we have to go the principal is expecting us." "ICHIGO! You idiot!" I thought. I then wanted to see Karin's reaction, expecting to be like the other girls, but she then surprised me as she smirked to me as to say "You have got to be kidding." She then took off and I continued to watch her. "Karin Kurosaki, huh?" I thought. It was then I decided, she was not like any girl that I have met before. I swear I think I could have stayed there trying to figure out what was her deal, but unfortunately Ichigo stopped me by yelling, "We better get to the entrance of the school now."

"Yah." I said agreeing. We headed towards the school entrance, then as soon as we reached it I regretted ever suggesting that we come back to finish high school. That was because I saw girls, loads and loads of girls everywhere! I mean don't get me wrong, I'm straight, but when all the girls are screaming your name and saying they would do anything for you. Well that annoys the hell out of me! I even saw two girls that stood out from all of them, one was a girl that looked really girly and had blondish hair, and she had my name on a poster.

I was kind of freaked out by that, I wasn't going to lie. I saw that the other girl with orange hair and taller than the other one, had a poster with Ichigo's name on it. I turned and looked at Ichigo and I saw that he was just as freaked out as I was. So after we got out of the whole commotion over Ichigo and I. We headed towards class. My class was my AP History class, which luckily had all boys in it. I knew what the teacher was teaching so I just dazed off thinking about that Karin girl. She wasn't like any of the girls I knew, well besides my older sisters, Karin was strong, fierce, not all over me, she treated me like a real person, and she was a really great soccer player! I just know that if I got one of our scouts to see her, she would be on Japan's national women's soccer team. It was then I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay away from Karin Kurosaki.

**Okay guys I hope you don't think that was bad….Haha well anyways please review! **

**~Cici**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is Chapter 4 of Soccer Cinderella, I hope you guys like it!(: **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach! Sadly, if I did Ichiruki would already be a couple, and Karin would become a ****shinigami**** so she would be in the anime a hell of a lot more and kick ass at being one to, also Toshiro would start to fall for her…3**

Karin's POV

The day went on and I had Toshiro in the rest of my classes which was a pain, because I couldn't concentrate with all his screaming fan girls. I was glad to be out of the school building and on my way to the soccer field for girls' soccer athletics. I was also glad to see my best friend Rukia, I hadn't seen here all day since this was the only class we have together.

So we made our way on to the field and I ordered as captain that we immediately start to do our drills. After a couple of minutes I noticed that the boy's soccer team was coming towards the field. It was then that I saw Toshiro. "Of course he would be on the boy's team." I thought. I didn't let him distract me, although I couldn't help, but steal a couple of glances at him, and but I still continued working on my skills to get better, knowing I needed to if I wanted a soccer scholarship. After practice Rukia and I headed out of the locker room and were on our way to my car, when I heard a voice.

"Hey!" It looked like it was Ichigo who was talking to Rukia. I then gave her a look and snickered. Until I saw that he did not come alone, he was with Toshiro. Then Rukia gave me a look then snickered back.

Rukia then looked at Ichigo. "What?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry about earlier, we ran out of time and I didn't get to properly introduce myself, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He said. Rukia then gave me a look as to say "What do I do?"

I then gave her a look that said "Talk back to him you idiot!"

She then took my advice and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Rukia Kuchiki, and I know who you are, you are an amazing soccer player, and it's nice to meet you." She said offering

her hand to shake.

"Likewise." Said Ichigo and then he shook her hand and they looked into each other's eyes and started talking. Well it had seemed that Rukia had made a new friend, so I just stood there not wanting to rush my best friend. I was pretty bored, until I heard a voice, "Look you won the bet so I'm going to meet my end of the deal. My name is Toshiro

Hitsugaya." Toshiro said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out from all the screaming girls practically breaking my ear drums as they yelled your name." I said and smirked.

"Yeah, well most girls seem to do that, but not you, and I keep wondering why?" he asked.

"I figured I have more important things to do, than to throw myself over a guy." I said.

"I see."

"I have to if I want to get out of this stupid town!" I stated. He looked confused as I said that as if he thought I would be enjoying it here, in this hell called high school. I looked over towards Ichigo and Rukia, and then looked at my watch.

"Shit! Rukia we have to go now! I'm late, I'm lucky that I got to stay so much time after practice as it is." I said and looked at her apologetically.

"It's ok." She said in an understanding tone. She went and said her goodbye to Ichigo and I did as well, as she said goodbye to Toshiro.

"Goodbye, I guess I'll see you around the soccer field." I told him.

"Yeah." Was all he said.

It felt nice to actually talk to someone. Hopefully the day would get better as tonight was the night! If you are wondering if its prom then that's a no. It's the night of the mysterious soccer game!

Yeah I know it sounds strange, but the student council had this event planned especially for Toshiro's and Ichigo's arrival. What made the game so mysterious was that we would all be wear masks, and we would be each be given soccer jerseys with numbers on them. There will be two pair of each number, and each number will be given to one boy and one girl.

The number will also mean what position you will be playing on the field. So for example let say the number is 5, and let's say that the position is outside defenders, so between you and your partner you decide who plays right outside defender and who plays left outside defender. Also goalies will just be people who have the odd number, that doesn't have a pair. I am hoping that won't be me and that I hope that I get to play forward and be on the right side. Hopefully I would get a good guy partner to be able to deal with all this as well. It also took a lot of time to get ready, especially because I needed to get my gear, which I had been saving up for months!

So to be sure I had time to get ready, I had to go home and finish the chores the evil witches were going to make me do today. I arrived at home to see Orihime and Yuzu talking about Toshiro and Ichigo, while getting ready for tonight's event. Although, Yuzu and Orihime would not be playing in the game, they were going to be as they called themselves "Ichigo's and Toshiro's personal cheerleaders". Their outfits revealed a lot of skin and as I walked by I saw they were making posters for "their soccer stars."

I then went into the kitchen, as I do everyday after school to find my chores list. Which was usually a couple of hundred things to do, but boy was this a lot of stuff for me to do!

Especially since I heard my stepmom had hired a maid today for tonight! The list was easily a thousand things to do. I checked my watch to see if I was going to have enough time. Shit! I thought. It was already 5 and the game was going to start at 8! So I was about to get to work until I heard the door open.

**Dun, Dun, Dun. Haha Who can it be? Any guesses? Well you will find out for sure next week!(; PLZ REVIEW!**

**~Cici(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I totally forgot it was update day today lol Well it still is today so forgive me! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach! **

I went straight to the front door to try to figure out who it could be. Since my stepmom usually didn't come around until like 7. I then saw a strawberry blonde woman, she saw me and then said to me, "Hi I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, and I'm the new maid I guess."

"Hi there, I'm Karin Kurosaki, and I guess you are I'm glad you are here." I said truthfully. She seemed nice and cool. I hoped she would be able to help me so I would have enough time to make it to my game. I followed her and we started to work on the chores together.

"Why are you helping me with the chores? Isn't the whole idea about a maid supposed to be I do all the work while you watch me." She asked curiously.

"O, well you see these are my chores as much as they are yours. My stepmom would be furious if she found out I wasn't doing my chores and had you do them all. Also since today is a special day I especially don't want to piss her off. I need to finish early, so I can get ready." I told her, and to my surprise she actually was paying attention to me and listening.

"O, I see. So you are like the internal slave stepdaughter. Since, your father didn't leave a will your evil stepmom got everything, and if you want to go to college, you are going to need your stepmoms money so you have to tell her everything she says." I nodded my head to confirm what she just said.

She then continued, "Also what is this special night? Is it with a guy?"

When she said that my mind instantly thought to Toshiro, and I started to blush. After catching what I was doing, I said a little to quickly, "What? No way!" She seemed like she didn't believe me. Honestly if I was her I think I wouldn't believe myself either.

"Right," she said sarcastically. "Well tell me what is the night about?"

"Well there is this big event at school, it's a soccer game to be exact and supposedly there are going to be soccer scouts looking for people to recruit for the National Team. Which basically if you are on the National team you automatically can get a scholarship for college, which would be a dream of mine; to get a scholarship for doing something I love doing. Plus I just love the chance of playing soccer whenever I can. Hopefully also I will get people to come to the girls soccer games, so we can raise more money for next year."

"I see, well then we better get to work if we want to get you to that game then huh?" she asked excitedly.

"That would be awesome! Thank you so much!" I said and then we got to work.

We managed to finish my chores list in a good amount of time, leaving me with an hour to get ready! Or so I thought…..

Rangiku and I were done with my chores list, but then as I was about to head to my room to get dressed, my stepmom came in.

"Karin, Rangiku, looks like you did the first part of the job really quick!"

"First part?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I guess I didn't put the 2nd part of the list on the kitchen table. I'm soo sorry!" She tried to sound soo sad, but we could tell she was faking.

"Umm stepmother?" I asked.

"Yes Karin?"

"Can't I just do the chores tomorrow? As you probably well know from Yuzu and Orihime, there is the mystery soccer game, and you know how I love soccer. Also there are going to be scouts there so it would be an awesome opportunity for me, anyways I just wanted to ask. Can I please go to the game? Please stepmother?" I tried asking sweetly as I could, I even begged. I felt so stupid, I soo wished I didn't have to do this, but sadly I do.

"Now Karin, you need to not be selfish. I really need you and Rangiku to stay and do the chores tonight, there will be other soccer games." She said. I swear I wished I could kill her, she was being totally unreasonable! I was being selfish? Why couldn't she get Orihime and Yuzu to do the chores for once? O that's right because they are little brats who always get whatever the hell they want. I very well knew I wasn't going to make it in time, being it was an hour away and it took Rangiku and I a good amount of hours to finish the 1st list.

"Oh okay." I said as my final answer, I said it with disappointment, as if that evil witch would care. She wins, just like always, and that was what really mattered to her.

"Well anyways I got to run, I'm going to drop off the girls at the game so they can cheer on their boyfriends. Then I'm going dancing, all of us will be back by 12 sharp, and those chores better be done!" My stepmom said.

"Bye Karin!" Yuzu said waving to me with happiness. Orihime did the same as she did, I swear if the two of them weren't different ages, they would be freaking clones! With that said my stepmother and stepsisters went off to the game without me.

But then as soon as they left the driveway, Rangiku started to talk to me.

"This game really does mean a lot to you?" she asked with sincerity in her voice. I nodded as I tried not to cry.

"Also I bet there is a really cute soccer guy you would like to meet?" I instantly thought of Toshiro. She saw the blush on my face and took it as a yes.

"Well then I guess you better hurry up and get dressed to be ready for the game!" She said excitedly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked with curiosity.

"I'm talking about you better go get dressed so you can make it in time! I'll stay here and call some friends to help me finish evil step lady's chores!"

"Do you mean it?" I asked with pure excitement.

"Of course now go and hurry up and get dressed!"

Then she didn't need to say another word, because with that I was on my way to get dressed.

**Well that was chapter 5! Hoped you guys liked it! Plz REVIEW! Also if you love bleach as much as I do you should check out this website, .org/forums/ it is really awesome! If you guys don't mind, when you sign up can you say I referred you to the site, and please feel free to add me! My username is ChappyRukia25, the reason I would love for you all to join the site is because I want some more HitsuKarin fans on it!(:**

**~Cici**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not answering your question's but here I go. For the whole Ichigo and Karin being siblings, well you will just have to read(;**

**Also I was originally going to put Yoruichi and Urahara as the high school coaches, but then I saw your questions and got an idea for a sequel, but let's just see if that happens or not..**

**Also if you guys want me to do a chapter or two in another character's POV (Like Ichigo's or Rukia's) just let me know what chapter or whatever. I will do my best!**

**Cici: Hey guys its me :D and I just want to say…eh who am I kidding I'm getting tired of saying this! Toshiro you do it!**

**Toshiro: No, and its Hitsugaya-taicho**

**Cici: Your not my freaking taicho, I'm a human! So ha :P**

**Toshiro: ….I'm still not saying it**

**Cici: Pretty please *puppy eyes***

**Toshiro: *sigh* Cici does not own Bleach! **

**Cici: Thank you Toshiro!**

**Toshiro: Whatever.**

So I arrived at the fields with no problems! Except that maybe I was a little late, than the time I told Rukia I was going to be there. She had to be lucky I would be there anyways, even though I had to be back at home by 12, before the evil step lady came home. I ran over to Rukia and saw that everyone had put on their masks, like me. I was just in time to get my jersey and uniform number.

"You're late!" Rukia yelled at me. She looked pretty pissed off, well I mean I would to if I was really late for as something as important as this, but in my situation I was in I couldn't really help it.

"I know I'm very sorry it's a freaking long story! Trust me I'll explain it to you after the game deal?" I told her looking hopeful.

So then the head soccer coaches, Kenpachi and Soi Fon, started to explain what was going to happen.

"Ok, guys this is how it's going to go down, every one is going to grab a slip from either the pink or blue hat, and it well tell you which team you are and what number jersey you will be, the number as you all should know will also determine what position you will be playing. Each position will be played by one boy and one girl that is why there are two separate hats. Naturally the pink is for the girls and blue for the guys." Urahara was saying.

I was pissed when I heard that I had to pick from the pink hat, because I mean come on! I hated pink more than any color in the freaking galaxy! While I was having my little rampage to myself, Soi Fon was done explaining her part, which were the basic rules of soccer. I already knew them so there was no point in listening. I then saw the pink hat that was going around and then picked my slip, seeing that Rukia had hers already. I looked at my slip to see what I had gotten, it said,

_**Team: Turquoise**_

_**Number: 10**_

Sweet! I got my number! I then asked Rukia what she got. It turns out that Rukia was on my team and she got the number 5. Which ironically was her number, we then went to get our assigned jerseys and who are partners were going to be. So we went to where the turquoise team was supposed to meet. Everybody seemed so shy to ask where there partners were so I just broke the ice.

"Okay so who is going to be the guy that I get stuck with? Whose number is ten?" I asked loudly to make sure everyone heard me, and then some more people included.

"I have the number ten, partner." I saw the person who the voice belonged to, and I was surprised to find no other than Toshiro Hitsugaya standing in front of me with a smirk on his face. He didn't even bother wearing a mask, well I suppose if I was famous, I would do the same thing, because there was only a mask hiding who he was, and they were going to find out it was him sooner or later by the way he plays.

I then smirked back, showing I had no interest that I was excited that he was my partner.

"Try not to slow me down." I said and I soon as I said this all of the girls in the crowd were shocked. I also think some of them were giving me a death glare as to say, "How dare you talk to my Toshiro that way." I looked at them back with a glare that said, "You do not want to mess with me." Then I saw them back off and even some of them looked like they were scared shitless. After I saw that I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I felt someone nudge me.

I looked to see who it was and I found out it was my "partner." I was about to ask him what the hell was his problem, until I saw what he meant. They were about to reveal what numbers would be playing what positions. I saw that Toshiro and I would be playing strikers. I looked up to see what position number 5 would be playing, and as luck would have it, Rukia and her partner were going to play the wings. I looked to see where Rukia was, because we had got separated when we went looking for our partners, it took me a few seconds before I saw where she was and who she was talking to. She was talking to Ichigo! I smiled and waved at her to come over. She then came over, and told me, "Well I see you got partnered with Toshiro, and I got partnered with Ichigo here." She said smiling.

"Looks like it, well you both better give me some bad ass crosses so I can score!" I said smiling.

"Same goes here." Toshiro said.

"Well me and Ichigo are going to go and warm up, we'll leave you guys to your warm up." Rukia said before I could say anything about how I wanted to warm up with her instead of "mister popularity" here, I could have just dragged here butt here and tell her that she was going to be my partner, but she looked like she was having a blast with Ichigo. It looked as if they both really liked each other; I swear they looked like they were a couple, even when they were arguing. I was in the middle of thinking of how their children would look like, until Toshiro snapped me back into reality and told me that we had to warm up if we didn't want to cramp up.

Realizing that he was right I started warming up with him. We started by stretching, then passing, and lastly we started to try to take the ball away from each other. This kept going until a few minutes into it I tried to get the ball and then I ended up tripping him so and he fell forward on top of me. While he was on top of me I could have sworn that I heard my heart beat super loud. I also thought I could feel his, well I didn't get to find out because the few minutes he was on top of me we stared into each other's eyes, I think I could have stared into his turquoise eyes forever, and it felt like forever, until we heard coach say it was time to go change into our uniforms.

"Ummm I think you should get off of me…" I told him.  
>"Ummm yeah I'm sorry about that." He said getting up then reaching to grab my hand to help me up. I took his hand and then told him, "its ok." I said smiling. Then I told him as I was heading to the girls locker room to change. "I just hope that I scared your fan girls enough to were they won't hurt me because of that incident. I looked back and smirked, and I think I saw him blush. I didn't have long to stare at him…sadly.<p>

**Well guys that was the sixth chapter of Soccer Cinderella! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Matsumoto: I know I did! Taicho and Karin are such a cute couple! *squeal***

**Cici: I know I totally agree with you! *high 5's Matsumoto***

***Toshiro and Karin blush at this***

**Matsumoto: I'm sooo glad he fell for Karin! I was starting to think he was heading the other direction….**

**Toshiro: Matsumoto!**

**Matsumoto: Gomensai Taicho! It's true you never showed any interest in any girl before.**

***Karin blushes***

***Hitsugaya looks cherry red***

**Cici: Well guys I think Karin and Toshiro…**

**Toshiro: Its Hitsugaya Taicho**

**Cici: How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not a shinigami! Therefore, YOU ARE NOT MY CAPTAIN!**

**Toshiro:….**

**Cici: Anyways please review! Also sorry for the bad link just check it out on my profile.. Also I wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews! This is my story with most reviews! So I just wanted to say you guys rock!**


	7. Chapter 7

So I headed towards the field dressed in my uniform. I liked the shirt, but I kept complaining about the socks that were pink!

"Rukiaaa why do these stupid socks have to be pink?" I complained.

"Because baka we are girls and according to these sexist people, girls wear pink." She stated.

"Well for everyone's information, I started to yell. "I HATE PINK! I will start wearing pink, without being forced to wear it on my death bed." Realizing that I yelled that statement a little too loudly, I looked around to see everyone staring at me, even my partner, Toshiro. Who started to have an amused look on his face as I walked towards him, without looking at all the other people staring at me.

"So I'm just going to take a guess at something, you don't like pink?" He said.

I glared at him as I tried what to say to answer back, but I figured I would just say no.

"Then if you despise pink, what is your favorite color?" he asked me.

"Probably would be turquoise." I told him.

"Turquoise? Why that color?"

"I don't know, its not to girly and not to boyish I guess, plus my favorite basic color is blue, even if people think that blue is only a guys color." I said looking at his blue socks which were blue being that these sexist people though that blue was a boy's color.

"Well you definitely not like any girl I have ever met." He said, as we stepped on the field to start the game.

I was about to ask him what he meant, but I decided to do that after the game. Our team started with kick off. Meaning our team had the ball first, Toshiro and I began to kick off. I touched the ball forward, then saw Rukia by my side and passed it to her. Rukia then took it up the field, she got passed the defenders easily, being that the fact was she was the second best girl's soccer player here, and me being the first.

The good thing was also it helped that we lucked out and got Toshiro and Ichigo on our side. I went in to make a run for her so she could cross it to me, because she was so far out that there was no way she could shoot and make it in the goal. Running as fast as I could to the near post, where she was going to cross it, I looked up and saw the ball coming towards me. I tricked the goalie by making it look like I was going to shoot it after dragging the ball down with my feet, but then at last minute I took in position for a header and completely caught the goalie at an unexpected time, and headed in the ball for the first point of the game. I went up to Rukia to give her hug as I did every time we scored. After that I saw Ichigo running towards her to say good job. I then felt someone's presence behind me, and turned around to find Toshiro.

"Nice goal." He said.

"Thanks, now it's your turn to make one." I said with a half smile and smirk.

He just smirked back at me and said, "Of course."

And he did just that minutes after I scored the first goal, he scored the second. She looked at him with amazement when he scored that second goal he just took the ball passed it a few times to our other teammates, not wanting to be a ball hog, and they would pass the ball right back to him. Then he took an amazing shot outside the goal box, the ball went top right corner, which was his opposite, being that I was the right striker.

That shot must have taken an enormous amount of leg muscle! I was impressed, though sadly, our defense wasn't all that great; in fact they were pretty awful. So the other team had no problem scoring two goals as well. So basically this was an all out offensive game, whoever could score the most goals would win.

With only enough time for one last play, I had the ball I dribbled the ball and passed it to Rukia; she had no choice, but to quickly switch positions with me. This meant that they left me to do the cross; I mean it's not like I was bad at doing crosses or anything like that, but I wasn't use to making crosses, I was use to being on the end of them to score. Anyways I figured I had to suck it up and make a good cross so that either Rukia or Toshiro could score.

So I dribbled outside until I got into a good position, then I looked up to see Rukia covered, but Toshiro was wide open on a certain area. If I could aim right there and cross there should be the game-winning goal, even though it was a difficult cross to make! I bet even Rukia, the best crosser here would be nervous to make this cross. I had to take that chance, even if the scouts that I wanted to impress so bad were going to be watching me. So I took the cross, and luckily it went to the perfect space for Toshiro to make a header for the game winning goal.

I heard the referee's whistle blow, indicating the game was over. I saw Rukia running over to me to pick me up.

"Karin that cross was unbelievable! I don't think I could have even made it!" she told me excitedly.

"O shut up! Rukia you could have made that cross with your freaking eyes close." I said teasingly.

"Yeah, your right." She said joking.

Toshiro and Ichigo then made their way over to us. I saw that Rukia wanted to go talk to Ichigo by them selves, so I encouraged her to, saying that I had to go home anyways, so I gave her a hug and said goodbye.

That just left Toshiro and me.

**Well that was chapter 7 of Soccer Cinderella! Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW!**

**Ichigo: I can't believe Rukia is that good at soccer I mean come on she is a midget!**

**Rukia: What's that suppose to mean?**

**Ichigo: Means midgets like you, Karin, and Toshiro shouldn't be good at soccer.**

**Karin, Toshiro, Rukia, and I glare at Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: What?**

**Karin: You insulted us!**

**Toshiro: Yeah who you calling midget?**

**Cici: Maybe you're just a big giant! Ever thought of that?**

**Ichigo: I didn't call you midget!**

**Cici: But you insulted my top three favorite characters!**

**Ichigo: What I'm not in your top three?**

**Cici: No, your number four.**

**Ichigo: What? I got beat by those midgets?**

**Cici: Keep calling them midgets then I'll have to demote you!**

**Ichigo: *shuts up***

**Cici: There we go a quiet Ichigo(: Thanks for reading guys! PLZ PLZ REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! :D I love you all! Anyways… Karin do the disclaimer!**

**Karin: Cici does not own Bleach! If she did than I would be a kick butt shinigami captain of the 9****th**** division, and Toshiro would fall for me, and my awesome soccer playing skills.**

"Sooo, nice header." I said trying to break the awkward, yet strangely comfortable silence between them.

"Yeah, I guess, but not as amazing as your assist. That cross was extraordinary!"

"Thank you." I told him smiling.

"So, do you want to go talk somewhere more quiet?" he asked me. It was pretty loud believe it or not, everyone was screaming about how cool Ichigo and Toshiro were.

I checked my watch to see what the time was, it was 10:30, and I still had a good hour before I needed to head back home, before I could get caught by the evil witches. So I told him yes, then we started to head out towards a hill with a railing. This was the best view of the sky I had ever seen; you could see all the stars.

"Wow!" I said amazed.

"What?" he asked.

"I have lived here all my life and I have never seen this place, it's amazing! It has the best view of the sky in the whole town!"

"That's why as soon as I go somewhere new I have to search for the best place to look at the sky. I think it's amazing also." He said.

"Wow look at all the stars! They are so beautiful!" I said looking at the stars. There were so many of them! Each of them shined just as bright as the other.

"You know you played great out there, you know?"

"I suppose, but none of the scouts came up to me or anything."

"O that is my job, I was supposed to get your name, but I got distracted."

"Distracted? How did you get distracted?"

"Well by you."

"Me? How?" I pressed on wanting to know his answer.

"You're just an amazing and unusual girl and I like that about you." He said as he started to lean towards me.

"Really?" I asked as I started to lean towards him.

"Yeah, I do. What's your name?" He asked before we were so close for our lips to touch. Then I snapped back to reality when I realized my alarm for 11:30 went off.

"I'm so sorry!" I said pulling back and starting to run.

"What's wrong?"

"I really REALLY have to go right now." I yelled back running.

"What you have a curfew?"

"No I'm just late."

"For?"

"A reality check." I said booking it towards my car. Halfway towards my car I saw that my cleat was loose, and it came off, but I had to run no turning back because then Toshiro would catch up to me. So I sadly left my new Adidas pure turquoise cleat, there near the parking lot as I drove home.

As I was driving everything was becoming so surreal, like the fact that I almost kissed my favorite male soccer player Toshiro Hitsugaya!

I arrived home just in time! I saw that nobody's cars were in the driveway. So I went inside and saw Rangiku.

"Hey I'm back, did you manage to clean everything?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I had a few of my friends help no big deal. Anyways you have to tell me how your night was."

"I had fun, it was amazing! I scored a bunch of goals; I had an amazing partner also." I let my thoughts get the best of me as I thought of Toshiro and that almost kiss. I think for the first time in my life I acted like a normal girl and kind of squealed when I said the amazing partner thing. I figured all of this out when Rangiku squealed and said, "Now you have to tell me what when on after the game! Who was this amazing partner? Are you guys dating now? Did he kiss you?"

"Well after the game we went to the most beautiful part in town, where you could see the sky and all the stars. Trust me you are not going to believe who it is if I do tell you. No we are certainly not dating, he doesn't even know it was me. We might have almost kissed….."

"You have to tell me who he is! You owe me."

"Fine you are right, but you're not going to believe me."

"Cut the crap, and just tell me who it is!"

"It's Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Wow, and he doesn't know it is you Karin?"

"No, and sadly I left one of my new specially made for me Adidas turquoise cleat with him! Hopefully, Rukia was able to pick it up for me."

"That's all you can think about at a time like this! You have to tell him it's you!"

"No, if I did he'd laugh at me and I would get my heart broken. I'm not the type of girl who he would like."

Then I think I imagined Rangiku mutter, "He doesn't even know the type of girl he likes."

Then I continued, "Plus I need to concentrate on my school work since I practically blew the chance of making soccer my whole life," I sighed. "Thank you soo much though Rangiku, this night was amazing and it couldn't have happened without you so thanks."

We then heard the door open with my stepsisters screaming at my stepmom on how so evil witched took their man of their dreams away from them.

"Well that's time for me to go now then Karin, I'll see you tomorrow for your help on the chores." She said then left.

"Bye Rangiku!" I yelled so that she could hear me. I really wished she didn't have to go, I now had to deal with my raging stepsisters.

So now its time for me to go to sleep as I will have a weird day at school tomorrow, especially since that meant I would have to see Toshiro, which I guess wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. Why him of all people? Why now? I guess I should have taken the chance I had with him. I thought I was saving myself from heartbreak, like I was trying to tell myself and Rangiku. Though, I think the truth is…..that maybe the fact is I'm in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya…..and seeing him tomorrow knowing that I'm not his girl…..well I think this is heartbreak its self.

**That was chapter 8 of a Soccer Cinderella! Karin now realizes she's in love with Toshiro!(: Well let's see what Toshiro thinks of the girl who left her turquoise Adidas cleat at the field, and what he and the scouts are going to try to find her.**

**You guys will just have to find out next chapter(; which is going to be told in Toshiro's POV! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys it's me Cici, just wanted to update today because I'm going to be busy these next few months so updates might be Saturdays. I WILL TRY to update every week though I promise. It's just that I have school, marching band, and soccer. Believe it or not these things take up most of my time! Especially marching now, since our band is state bound this year! So yeah wish us luck! :P Ichigo say the disclaimer!**

**Ichigo: Cici does not own Bleach, if she did then that Chappy loving midget would be mine already! **

Toshiro's POV

"I really REALLY have to go right now." The amazing running female soccer ace yelled as I foolishly stared at her from behind.

"What you have a curfew?" I asked.

"No, I'm just late." She said.

"For?" I asked confusingly like an idiot still standing there while the girl of his dreams is getting away.

"Reality check."

I then snapped out of it so I could go and chase her. I ran and ran as fast as I could, and I couldn't catch up to her. I saw her leave in her car, as I stumbled upon something. I realized what it was! It was her soccer cleat that she had worn during the game! I was thinking of a plan, until I realized that the scouts that came walked up to me.

"So who is she? What is her name?" one of the scouts asked.

"I have no idea, she ran off before I could ask her name," Also kiss her. I thought to myself. Then I continued, "..but I got this cleat she was wearing so tomorrow at school I can probably have some girls on the soccer team try it on." I said.

"That is an excellent idea! We are counting on you Toshiro, that girl is one of the best soccer players we have seen in a long time. We need her for the National Team, let us know who she is as soon as you find her."

"Yes sir." I replied and then got into my car and drove off to my house that I was sharing with Ichigo while we were staying here to attend high school. I saw that Ichigo's car wasn't in the driveway. "Hmm.. maybe he decided to ask that Rukia girl out." I thought to myself and headed up to my room. I got ready for bed, and then saw that Ichigo had just arrived. I went and walked to where he was, he was in the kitchen, it looked like he was getting some water.

"Hey Ichigo, how did your date go?" I asked.

"What the hell are you talking about I wasn't on any date!"

"Yeah sure, because it doesn't look to me like your "just buddies" with Rukia."

When I said this he just blushed, not knowing what to say. I just smirked at this.

Trying to change the subject he said to me, "So how about that girl? Last time I saw you two heading towards your spot, and weren't you suppose to get her name for the scouts?"

"Yeah well the plan didn't go as expected, I didn't get her name."

"Why didn't you get her name? It is not hard to do Toshiro all you do is go up to her and ask her."

"I got distracted." He said trying to hide a blush.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo pressed on very curiously wanting to know what made his teammate.

"I mean….." I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth! It was just so damn embarrassing to tell Ichigo about, I mean you would have never guessed it with all the fan girls throwing themselves at me, but the truth was I have never kissed a girl. That girl was going to be my first kiss, and the funny thing was I didn't even know her name! To me though that part didn't matter, she was no ordinary girl, she was special, and I just knew I had to find her.

"Spill it out shorty, or I'll make you!" Ichigo said frustrated, I knew this because that is the only real reason he will call me shorty.

"First of all, 6 foot is pretty tall, and second….okay, well you know that girl Rukia was hanging out with tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo urged me on to speak.

"Well I almost kind of kissed her." I said, as I anticipated what was going to happen next.

"WHAT?" He yelled so loud, that I swear my ear drums almost busted and I lost my hearing.

"What is the big deal?" I asked trying to sound like it was no big deal, so he could just shrug it off and we could get on with our lives. Apparently though that didn't work at all, it was a slim chance of it working, after all Ichigo was like a brother to me and knew me as well as knew myself, and possibly more.

"The big deal is that you have never have felt feelings for a girl, let alone try to kiss her." He said, and it was true. He then continued, "What is so special about this girl?"

I then thought of his question and spoke out loud as I thought, "She is just different than all the other girls I have met. She loves soccer as much as we do; I know you can very well tell that about her. She is also unbelievable at soccer, the scouts want her Ichigo! I need to find her, not because I like her, but because she deserves a shot of making the national team! Anyways what did the scouts talk to you about after I left to get the girl's name?" I asked him.

"Well first of all we both know that you just want to find this girl because you are like in love with her." Ichigo said trying to change to the subject.

"I'm not in love with her!" I yelled, though I think I felt a blush creep onto my face, which is unusual because I NEVER blush, under any circumstances.

"Haha I made you blush Toshiro."

"Anyways what did the scouts tell you?" I said trying to change the subject so he wouldn't embarrass me even more than I all ready was. 

"Eh, basically the same thing they told you, except to ask Rukia about trying out for the national team, the difference between you and me is that I actually got her name." He said proudly and teasing me.

"So they want Rukia too?" I asked.

"Yeah, they do." Ichigo tried to say coolly, but I could tell he was excited that he could probably get to spend more time with his "girlfriend" now.

"So the plan is to find that mysterious girl tomorrow at school. Got it?" I asked him seriously.

"Yeah, so you can finally have a love life and quit bugging me about mine." Ichigo stated.

"Whatever." I simply said, and headed off into my room to go to sleep, so I could be well rested for tomorrow to find that mysterious girl…..

**Okay thanks for reading! I'm going to try to make the next chapter in Ichigo's POV. I still need to write it, but hey please wait till Saturday!(: I will try to update that chapter by Saturday I promise. If I don't then you guys get a HitsuKarin songfic/one-shot. PLZ REVIEW! ~ Cici**


	10. Chapter 10 pt1

**Well guys since someone wanted a chapter in Ichigo's POV. I decided to do a sort of filler chapter of what happened between Ichigo and Rukia during the soccer match. So here we go!**

Ichigo's POV

I started walking with Toshiro towards the field that we would be playing on. Toshiro and I did not have masks on like everyone else because we knew that it would not matter if we did or not. We knew that our soccer playing abilities would give away our identities. We arrived at the field; our coaches were explaining how this thing would go. I listened attentively and went to grab my number and color out of the blue hat. I opened the slip that I had drawn, it said:

_**Team: Turquoise**_

_**Number: 5**_

Ironically 5 was my number on our National Team, and was my favorite number. I was glad to have gotten number 5. Everyone just stood there waiting for someone to break the ice. Then, suddenly a young raven haired girl did. Funny thing is that she was Toshiro's partner. I saw him approach her, I had expected her to be all over him, but she did the exact opposite, she treated him as if he was just some guy. I had a feeling that Toshiro would take a liking to this girl, because she was the only girl who seemed to treat him like that. I then heard the girl next to her ask for the number 5, who was on team turquoise. I assumed that Toshiro's girl and this girl were friends. I walked over to her and said, "That would be me, I guess we are partners."

"I guess so." The girl said with a smirk.

We then heard that they would be revealing the positions that each number would be playing. We turned and saw that we would be playing the wings. I smirked at this knowing that I would have no trouble playing this position, being that this was my position that I had always played, and that I had already discovered the insides and outsides of this position.

"Well looks like you won't have to do anything girly; I have this position in the bag." I said as I patted her on the head.

"What are you talking about? I'm just as good as the wing position as you are, also who are you calling girly?" she said with some anger in her voice as she grabbed me in a headlock. "Wait." I thought. There was only one girl who treated me like this and it was…

"Rukia?" I asked the short-haired midget.

"Took you long enough to figure that out." She said like I was the dumbest person on the planet.

"So then that girl with Toshiro is Karin?" I asked not knowing if I was wrong or not.

"Yeah, and I think she is waving for me to come over and say something." She said as she walking towards Karin. I started to follow her as Toshiro was there with Karin anyways.

I heard her say that she was surprised that she was partnered with Toshiro and that I was with her. Karin then told her that she better make some good crosses to her. Then, Toshiro looked at me and said that the same goes for me. I just gave him a well- knowing smirking that said "Of course."

Next thing I knew though was that Rukia dragged me to warm-up. I looked at her weirdly and asked her as we began to stretch, "Wouldn't you rather warm- up with Karin?"

"Well that would be rude being that I am your partner. Also I wanted to give them some alone time." Rukia said with a smirk.

"Do you mean she is into Toshiro?" I asked her surprisingly.

"I think so, I know her better than she knows herself. She has never acted like this before to any other guy. Look, before you say that she is one of those girls that is obsess with him, I have to say is that Karin is not like that. Karin is a type of girl who thinks it is embarrassing to the female race that those girls do that to guys. She would never be all over a guy, even if they are her favorite soccer player ever." She said knowingly. It seemed that her first statement was true, she did know Karin better than she knew herself.

"Well I was going to say that I think Toshiro is in to her. I know him better than anyone, even his sisters! Me and him have been through so much! Also I wasn't ever going to say that it looked like Karin was obsessed with him, I was going to say that she seems different and I think that is what he likes about her. Come to think of it, that is the thing that I like about you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

We were now starting to pass to each other for our warm- up.

"I mean," I started as I passed the ball back to her. "That I like you, Rukia. You are the only girl that has ever treated me like a normal guy, instead of Ichigo Kurosaki, of the Japan National Soccer Team. Do you think you want to grab a bite to eat after the game?" I asked her nervously, this was so not myself, I usually am not nervous, but I really liked her.

"Sure Ichigo I would like that." She said with what looked like a smile.

I was relieved when she said she would.

"Great." I told her with a smile on my face. Then we were called to go and change into our uniforms.

"I'll see you at the game." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and after." She told me as I was walking towards the locker room with a blush on my face, hoping no one would notice.

**Guys I'm sooo sorry I'm late on updating! I hope you liked this! I will write the date if someone asks me, but don't plan on it being too early of an update! Anyways Review!**


	11. Chapter 10 pt 2

**Guys this is part 2 of the chapter 10(:**

Karin's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. This alarm meant that it was time to go to school, which I did not want to go at all.

I did not want to face Toshiro; he didn't even know it was me. I want to tell him, but then I don't want to. I knew I had to go to school though because I hated making up work, also I was Rukia's only ride to school.

So I got up and got dressed for school. I then started and finished all of my morning chores, which included waking up Orihime and Yuzu. The strange thing was this morning was that they were talking about joining the soccer team.

I got into my car and drove my way to Rukia's house. On my way there I was thinking of why those two witches would want to join my soccer team anyways.

I also thought what the hell I was going to do with them, and then just decided I would put them on the Junior Varsity bench. My thoughts were interrupted when Rukia went out the door and came into my car.

"Hey." She greeted me simply.

"Hi." I greeted her back.

"So what is with the whole spaced out and confused looked this morning?" she asked me curiously.

"Well strangely my evil stepsisters now want to join the soccer team today, and I'm trying to figure out why in the hell would they join my team?" 

"I can think of a few good reasons." Rukia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Like what?" I asked confusingly.

"Oh come on, you haven't heard?" Rukia asked.

"No, what?" I asked her keeping my eyes on the road.

"You really need to get internet on your phone."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked offended.

"It means you need internet, so you can see the updates on Facebook!"

"Umm, Rukia you know the only reason I have one of those things is because you made me get one, besides you know I don't have time for that stuff. What does that have to do with Orihime and Yuzu wanting to try out for soccer anyways?"

"Well it has been made a fact that every girl on the soccer team must try on this cleat." 

"So what? We have to try on this cleat?"

"Let me finish! Sheesh. As I was saying, basically whoever this cleat fits is the girl that is going to be on the Women's National Soccer team!'

"WHAT?" I asked freaking out trying not to get into a car crash.

"Yeah, and the rumor has it, that the girl whose foot fits is the girl that Toshiro Hitsugaya is in love with!"

"How does the cleat look like?" I asked as I parked in front of the school in the parking lot.

"Like this." Rukia said, as she showed me a picture of it.

I think I felt my heart stop as she showed me the picture, because there it was…my Adidas soccer cleat that I had dropped that night. I kept staring at it and heard Rukia say, "Might I say that cleat looks awfully familiar. Come to think of it…..That's your cleat!" she said finally realizing what just happened.

I couldn't say anything at all I just nodded.

"You are the girl that he is looking for! Man I can't wait to tell Ichigo!" she said as she started to run off in a random direction, probably to start to look for Ichigo.

I pulled her back and began to tell her, "Rukia you can not tell anyone! Please, I'm begging you."

"Awww, but why?" she asked with a pout.

"I don't want to make a big deal about any of this, plus I'm not his type of girl at all." I said looking down at the ground.

"O come on Karin, Toshiro would be stupid not to like you for who you are." She said as if it was a fact.

"I guess so, but I don't want to tell him though." I told her.

"Why not? I know that you are in love with him!"

I blushed. "What makes you say that?"

"O come on, as if you blushing right now doesn't say enough. I saw the way you looked at him when you guys were warming up together. You have never looked that way at a guy before. O, and how could I forget that little moment when he fell on top of you. You guys also almost kissed!"

"I thought we were alone when that almost happened!"

"Huh? I was just kidding about the whole you guys almost kissed, but now I know that it actually almost happened! Oh my gosh Karin!" Rukia said freaking out.

"What?" I asked, seriously scared of her reaction. Rukia never acted this excited about something, not even when we won our first state championship.

"You guys almost kissed!"

"Yeah, now Rukia can you please be quiet? I don't want anyone to find out anything."

"Why not Karin, why can't for once in you life, why can't you get a happy ending?"

"Because that is just how my life works, Rukia! My life is not a fairytale, I hardly knew my Mom, and I don't even think I had the chance to meet her. My Dad said she was away for awhile, and then he told me she died of cancer. My Dad, died in a car crash, after only seeing me win last year's championship. He is not going to be able to see me play as a captain this year. The reason I don't want Toshiro to know it was me, is because knowing my luck, he wouldn't like me."

"Look Karin, he is going to find out sooner or later. You have no idea whether he likes you or not! You can't be afraid, and rely on luck for all your answers. Luck always changes, okay? You should know that after knowing me. Remember how me and my sister were homeless, at one point? Then she met my brother- in-law, and he took care of us. Sure life got harder when my sister passed away, but I met you. Meeting you has changed my life for the better. My luck is starting to become good because of you, because of you I met Ichigo, and because of you the scouts want to recruit me too for the National Team!"

**Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**OMG! Guys I'm sooooooooooo sorry I took forrreverr to update! PLz don't hate me! DX Since you guys waited so long I decided that I should go ahead and publish a HitsuKarin one-shot/songfic. So PLZ check that out(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**

* * *

><p>Karin's POV<p>

"What do you mean you too?"

"Um hello Karin, haven't you heard a word I have been saying? Not only does the cleat mean Toshiro likes you, it also means that the scouts wanted to recruit you for the National Team!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, so you better tell Toshiro it was you or let him find out it was you, because you are not leaving me alone. You are going to be one of my teammates on the National team if it's the last thing I do!"

"Awww why does my life have to be soo complicated?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why can't I just get recruited? Why does Toshiro like me?"

"O well no matter he likes you, and you can ask him that when you guys go out."

"Who said we are going to go out?"

"Let me see, you like Toshiro, Toshiro likes you….you do the math Karin."

"God Rukia, you are soo lucky you are my best friend, and that I want to be on the National team more than anything."

"So that means you are going to tell him?"

"Yes."

"Yeah!" She yelled excitedly pumping her fist in the air.

"Only after school though, I don't need any distractions, let alone any of Toshiro's fangirls going after to me."

"Do you promise me?"

"Yes, Rukia I promise."

"You better not brake that promise or else!"

The bell than rang, and me and Rukia had to get ourselves to class.

"See you later Rukia" I said waving my hand.

"Later Karin! I promise Toshiro will not find out, until you tell him!"

I walked to my first period; I arrived at class to see that the buzz of Toshiro's mystery girl was going on. All of the girls were trying to figure out who it could be. Trying to get the situation that would go on later in the day out of my head, I sat down to the furthest seat away from them so I could concentrate on my work. My plan didn't go so well, I dreaded going to second period, I did not want to go, see, and tell Toshiro that the girl at the soccer game was me.

I walked to the hallway, dreading every step. I arrived at second period and sat in my seat. I saw that he was in his regular seat in front of me. I could feel my heart beating as I thought of what I had to tell him after school. I dropped my pencil unconsciously, and then sighed as I bent down to get it. What I hadn't expected though was that Toshiro had probably heard my pencil drop and reach down to get it. The next thing I knew was that I was looking into a pair of blue eyes like I did at the soccer game. We stayed looking into each other's eyes for about a minute before I apologized and went back to my seat. He went back to his seat, I had expected him to just ignore me, because I was nothing special and he was this great soccer star. I looked down at my desk, then heard a voice, "Hey Karin?" he asked.

"Umm..yeah?" I asked back.

"Were you at the soccer game?" he asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"Yeah, why?" I asked trying to act like it was not a big deal.

"Because your eyes look awfully familiar, who was your partner?" he asked like he really wanted to know.

"Look can we not talk about this now? Class is about to start and I really need to pay attention." I said urgently like I meant it.

"Fine, but we are talking right afterschool." He said then turned his back to me again.

I felt relief go through my body as I heard him say that. I went through the rest of my five periods calmly. I was about to do the same thing with 8th period, but I saw him, with his team. This made my heart racing, and blocked my mind from everything that was going on. I went into the locker room and was ready to change I looked in my bag to see that I had the turquoise Adidas soccer cleat in my bag. I put it on top of the shelf that was above my locker. I knew that seeing that shoe would not help me, I was screwed because today was scrimmage day, we began the game, and right from the beginning I was out of it. I lost almost every ball I got; I missed all of my shots that I had on goal also. The whistle blew and Coach Soi Fon called me over.

"Kurosaki, what was that?" She asked.

"I don't know to be honest coach, I just have a lot on my mind right now." I told her honestly.

"Well until your head gets cleared, you are no longer Captain."

"What?" I asked in pure shock.

"Rukia will be Captain until then." She said then walked away.

The next thing I knew was that I was telling her loudly, "But I worked my butt off for my position as Captain, and everyone knows it! I spent so many nights practicing until I couldn't anymore! I practiced so much that I had to stop myself for a limit, so that my schoolwork wouldn't suffer."

"What I say goes Kurosaki." She said and walked off to her car, as practice was over. I stood there for awhile until I saw she drove off in her car. I didn't know how to react, I didn't know rather to be pissed or depressed, so I settled to both. I ran the track as hard as I could until that I was sure that I was tired. Later, I ran into the locker room to see that everyone besides Rukia had left. I walked over to the bench that we had in the locker room and sat down.

"Hey look I'm sorry that she made me Captain for now, please don't be mad at me."

"Ruks I'm not mad at you, okay? It's not your fault, I just need some alone time right now okay? Do you think you can drive my car home and pick me up later? I think I'm going to be staying here for awhile."

"Okay Karin, I understand." She said like she did understand.

I sat down with my head between my knees crying my eyes out for awhile, until I heard a knock on the door…

* * *

><p><strong>There was chapter 11! PLZ REVIEW! and check out Worldwide! :D<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**I am SO SORRY! I had been SOOO busy! I still kind of am, but I will try to write more! Anyways I can't say I'm sorry enough, but here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

"Go away!" I yelled.

Whoever was at the door either did not hear me or did not listen to me, either way they entered the locker room. I assumed it was one of the girls who left their stuff here and just came back to get it, but boy was I wrong. I felt someone come and take a seat next to me, and then whoever it was put a hand on my shoulder and said, "You told me that you would talk to me right when school was over, so let's talk." This voice I knew all too well, the next thing I knew was that I was gazing into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Toshiro? Why are you here?" I asked confusingly.

"Well, you told me that we would talk about what happened earlier, after school. I waited for you to come out of the locker room, but you never did. Then I decided that I should just come on in here, because I figured that you weren't going to come out anytime soon."

"Well you assumed correctly, man this is embarrassing. I hate crying, especially in front of anyone." 

"That brings me to a question, why are you crying?"

"Well I was crying because coach, took me out of my captain position temporarily, even if it is temporary. I still feel that it was unfair that just because I couldn't concentrate today and had a bad practice doesn't mean I don't deserve my position. Nobody knows how hard I worked for that position, and just to have it taken away from me in one second hurts like hell."

"I'm sorry, I can only imagine how it feels. I can only imagine being stripped away of my position on the National Team. I worked as hard as could to make it to where I am today."

I kept looking down as he said, what he said, honestly this made me feel better because he was trying to understand what it felt like. I like him so this meant a lot to me, that I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Thanks for trying to understand, though I appreciate it." I told him then continued, "I'm sure that you know how hard it is to make a high position on a team, you're on the national team for crying out loud. I know that you probably worked just as hard as I did, though you probably worked more."

It was silent for a moment then Toshiro replied by saying, "I did work hard to get where I am today, though I'm sure you have had you're fair of struggles as well. Now for what I came here for let's talk."

I froze for a second, she debating whether to tell him, or just play along until he figures it out, either way he had to find out. I knew I had to let him know some how I had promised Rukia that I would tell him.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked him trying to be as clueless as possible, though I knew all very well that I wasn't convincing anyone at all.

Toshiro sighed and then started off by saying, "Well for starters you told me you were at the game last night. "

"That's right." I answered simply, while my heart was beating a million times a second, or at least it felt that way.

"So who was your partner then?" He asked. This was it the moment that I had been dreading all day, the moment I had to tell him that I was his partner last night. I was trying to say something, but nothing would come out. He then gave up and then slammed his hand on the wall, and then started to ask me the same question. He got his answer this time, but not from me, but from the turquoise Adidas cleat that I had left on the shelf this afternoon, and apparently I didn't put then far away enough. It was silent for what seemed like forever! I broke the silence by saying, "Well since you know that it was me and that I dropped my other cleat last night, can I have my other cleat back?" I asked him laughing a nervous laugh. He just looked at me with a certain degree of shock.

"So it was you!" He exclaimed. I just sat in silence, as he looked at me with those amazing blue eyes. Then told him, "Yeah it was me, and look I'm sorry if I am not what you expected or anything like that ok? I don't need to please anyone, but my—"I was cut off by a pair of unexpected lips crashing onto mine. I closed my eyes as I kissed back; we kept kissing each other until, when we finally pulled away.

"Look, to be honest I was hoping that girl was you, and you know why?" he asked, I didn't say anything as I thought this question was rhetorical. He then continued uninterrupted, "Because you were the only one who didn't treat like I was THE TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA. When we first met, you knew who I was and yet you didn't say anything or acknowledge me the way other girls do, and at the game you treated me as if I were just a regular guy, which I am, what I am trying to say is that don't think that I don't like you, because I do I like you a lot Karin Kurosaki, and I'm hoping you return my feelings also."

I stared at him with shook, though we had kissed, I didn't think that he would say all of that to me. I smiled as he looked nervous while he said all of those sweet things, which was totally out of character to do so. As I continued smiling on the inside I told him, "I like you too, Toshiro, and not just because you are part of the international team, but because you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You are probably the only one who could keep up with all of the crazy things in my life. So of course I return your feelings." I said smiling.

**Hey guys, well if you were wondering where I have been, well I have been busy with band. I first had marching band, but we didn't make it to state.): So I was kind of depressed for a while, but I'm better. I have made the All-District Band for my flute, and my soccer has been going pretty good. Which reminds me soccer season is coming up, so yeah don't expect really fast updates! Thanks**

**~Cici(;**


	14. Chapter 13

"So do you think you can get your captain's position back, because as I'm sure you saw online, that scouts want you and Rukia on the national soccer team, so it would be pretty embarrassing if you weren't captain."

Now normally I would've been mad, but I couldn't have agreed more with this statement. People in the town had known me for my captain's position. "I think I probably can, I need to, plus now that everything between us worked out, I think I can finally concentrate without having any distractions."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked obviously confused by the earlier statement.

"I mean that the main reason, I couldn't concentrate was because I was afraid of telling you about what happened during the soccer game. Now that it done I can start concentrating again." I said sighing in relief.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"What I am saying is that the reason I was messing up so badly was because I couldn't concentrate on the game that was going on. All I could think about was how I was going to tell you it was me and how you would react. Well I really didn't really tell you my cleat did." I said then laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well it's a good thing that you have your head cleared then."

"Yeah, because I'm going to need it if I want to beat HM next weekend."

"Who are they?"

"They are our rival school, always have been, but we usually beat them, although it is not without a hell of a fight." I told him, and then thought of something, "Come to think of it, this Friday we have a friendly boys and girls game against them."

"And you are going to play." He stated rather then asked a question.

"Naturally." I told him.

"And there are going to be guys playing in this game?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Yeah, so how about it Toshiro you in?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not going to play."

"Huh? Why not?" I asked him, more like screamed at him.

"Because I don't want to."

"But you played in the game last night, so I don't understand why not Friday?"

"The only reason I did play was because the scouts were there, and so was the press."

"So you are not coming not to game right?" I asked him.

"I never said that, I am going to the game, just not going to play."

"Why?"

"Easy, because I do not want any boys coming on to you." He said possessively as he grabbed my waist. I did not move as I told him.

"There were boys at the game last night and I did not get hurt or hit on." I stated truthfully.

"Well last night you were not my girlfriend." He said.

I then teased him by saying, "I don't remember you asking me to be your girlfriend." He then looked like he blushed a little bit then told me, "I suppose you are right. I guess I should then, Karin Kurosaki, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked in all seriousness. "Of course." I told him then he kissed me on my lips lightly. We then pulled away, it was at that time Toshiro asked me, "Do you want to grab a bite to eat? Are you hungry?" Instead of me replying like I wanted to, my stomach did for me as I growled. I smirked at him and then said, "I guess that answers your question." We began to walk then he asked me, "Is your car here?"

I was about to say that it was, but then I remembered that I had gave it to Rukia so that she could head home and then pick me up when I cooled down. "Umm..no I gave it to Rukia, since I was her ride home, and I just told her to pick me up later. I can just call her later about it.

"Okay then I guess I will drop you off at Rukia's, after I feed you." He said teasingly.

I laughed lightly and then said, "Yeah that would be great, if you don't mind." I said as we started walking toward the direction of his car. I had never seen what kind of car he drove so I was just following him.

"Of course I don't mind, it is only the boyfriend-like thing to do." He said smilingly. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as he said this. I had barely got use to the idea of him being my boyfriend. It was strange, as I had never had one before, I mean of course I have had many crushes in my life before, but I had never felt this way like I did now with Toshiro. It was a strange feeling…..

I heard Toshiro clear his throat, I knew he did this so he could subtly take me out of my thoughts. "O! I'm sorry, it's just been a very long day." I said.

"It's ok, I understand, it's just that we are here at my car." He said as he opened the passenger door to his expensive looking car.

"No way!" I said almost yelling, I was trying not to yell as my eyes beheld one of the beautiful looking cars that I have ever seen. "I guess being a professional soccer player has it's perks." I thought to myself. "I can't believe that you have a car like that." I said pointing to his lighting blue Ferrari.

"What? O this car?" He asked as if it was no big deal. I just nodded mindlessly. "This is nothing, if you compare it to Ichigo's car. He is a really show off that likes the fact that he can afford such a car, unlike me I just need a car to drive, but Ichigo picked this out for me, so that is why it is the way that it is."

I laughed as I heard this about Ichigo. "That's funny, I never pictured Ichigo as the show-offy type, man Rukia is going to have her hands full with that one." I said while picturing how Ichigo and Rukia would look together.

"So you ready to go?" Toshiro asked, still holding the passenger door out, which I had guessed that it was for me.

"Yeah." I said, and then got in the car, I also smiled at him as he shut my door. Then as soon as he got into the car, we headed off to somewhere.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Really and truly I had no idea if I was going to go back to writing this, but thanks to the person who wrote the last review I had. I decided not to give up on this story, and plus adding to the fact that there aren't many HitsuKarin fanfics as I would like there to be. So here we go!**

**Ichigo: Cici does not own Bleach, if she did I would be the over protective brother while my sister went out with Toshiro. Also me and my midget would be together all ready!**

We arrived at a common burger place where all of the local teens liked to hang out. I warned Toshiro that he had better where some sunglasses or something, so that nobody would recognize him that easy. He took my advice and grabbed his shades, they were nice. I also saw that he put on a hat as well. I laughed a little when I saw what it said.

"What?" he asked me with a weird expression on his face. I pointed to his hat and said.

"It's just that I don't think that you should have worn your own team's hat. It's kind of ironic, don't you think?" I said still trying really not to laugh about the irony.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He said chuckling. "So what do you want to eat?" he asked me.

"Uhh…it's a burger place, so I'm guessing a burger." I said. "Man, you are really slow today." I said jokingly, I laughed a little bit enjoying the slight sight of him being embarrassed. "It's hard to act cool in front of you."

I was feeling a slight blush creep on my cheeks, but I hid it quickly. It took awhile for me to reply, but I did. "You know you don't have to." I said looking at him. "I want to get to know the real you. Not some image that is made from the public." I told him earnestly. He looked back at me with a sense of sincerity in his eyes and said, "Thanks."

"No need to thank me just be yourself." I told him, trying not to make it a too big of a deal. We walked into the restaurant and sat down in a both. I did not want to take the risk of Toshiro getting caught so I ordered and after much debating he paid. I gave him a well deserved thank you. As we ate I looked outside where most of the stores where, there was a Soccer Locker. I liked looking there, because I would always see the indoor playing field that they had. It was reserved for V.I.P. personal only, so I never got the chance to try it out. I turned my attention back to Toshiro as I was finished eating. I noticed that he was done as well. "So, I guess you should drop me off at Rukia's so I can get my car back, huh?"

"Not just yet." He stated. "I don't really understand what you are saying." I told him with a questioning look on my face. "Just follow me." He said, so I got up from my seat and followed him. I had a puzzling look on my face the whole time I was following him. WE kept walking until I saw a familiar entrance to a familiar store. "Soccer Locker? What are we doing here?"

"Like I said just follow me." He said then proceeded to open the door. Once we go inside I saw all the jerseys that were hanging. My favorite of course had to be Sawa's, I looked up to her, she had my number 10 and she did a hat trick in the FIFA. Not to mention winning the whole thing! Every time, I came to this store and do this. I had also made a promise to myself that I would one day have my jersey next to hers here. I looked to the other side of it, meaning the men's side. I then recognized what jerseys where hung there, which where Toshiro's and Ichigo's! I noticed how Ichigo's had the last name Kurosaki on his, of course, and I thought to myself,"That is how my jersey could look someday." I found it odd how me and Ichigo had the same last name. Maybe we are distant relatives or something. I would have to ask him soon enough. I saw Toshiro's jersey, I saw his last name Hitsugaya on the back, but I couldn't help, but wonder how my number 10 would look on my jersey. I found it pretty ironic that Toshiro and I had the same number.

After I was done admiring the jerseys, I turned, only I did not see Toshiro like I was expecting to. "Did he just ditch me or what?" I thought to myself. It was then I heard a voice calling out to me. "Hey Karin, over here." I heard Toshiro say. I walked over to where he was and asked, "Yeah? What's up?" It was then my question was answered as I saw the fence to the indoor field was open! Words cannot describe how shocked I was to realize that what he meant back at the restaurant was that he was going to take me here! "What? How did you?" I started to ask him, and then I was cut off. He just gave me a slight smirk that answered all of my questions. His smirk also made me give him a little one back. I was in a daze, until I heard his voice call out to me. "Hey what are you standing around for? I want a rematch from before!" I laughed to myself, as I heard his request. I smirked as I replied," You sure about that? I don't want to beat you two times in a row I mean that would be quiet embarrassing for you wouldn't it?" I said with a slight tease in my voice.

"You were lucky the first time, besides we weren't playing one on one like we are going to now." He said with a smirk. I gave him one back, and also rose one of my eyebrows in surprise. "Such big talk; let's see if you can back it up." I said while entering the arena. He passed the soccer ball at me, I smiled as I looked down at it, and I was interrupted from my daze as I heard him say, "So let's make this game interesting." I looked at him with a questioning look, and then said,"What's your proposition?"

"I say the winner gets to have one request from the loser." He simply said. I looked at him and said, "Sounds like a good deal. May the best women win." I told him, and then proceeded to laugh at the expression His face was a little shocked, as if he did not expect me to say such a thing to him. "We shall see."

We started the match at the center of the field, with the ball right between us both. Toshiro insisted that I start with it first, it was like he was practically raised with the rule, "Ladies first." I did not want to start off with it first, because I did not want it to seem that I needed to start with it to win. I finally gave in, as I decided that if he said the only reason I would win, I would say that he couldn't deny the fact that I tried to decline.

I started with the ball; I didn't go for the kill right away. I was dealing with Toshiro here! He was on the Japan national team, so I could not judge his skills with much cockiness. It was strange I felt more intimidated than I did when I first played him, granted he was hidden in his hoodie. I dribbled toward him a little with having no intention of getting by him to score quickly. This was new turf, and well, new everything for me. I had to get use to the ball first if I had any chance of winning. I mean I'm sure Toshiro played on these kinds of fields all the time, being that he was a professional. So after a few minutes, when I was sure that I was use to the ball, I made an attempt to dribble it past him. I had the ball for a good while, he was not giving up a clear shot to the goal at all. When I had an okay shot at it I shot, and I missed it by like a few feet.

We took the ball to midfield and this time he started with it. I knew that to keep Toshiro from scoring I was going to have to play my best at playing defense. I looked at his feet as he began to dribble. I could tell he was taking it easy; he was only using the most basic tricks to try to fake me out. I wasn't going to have that, I may not be the best in defense, but I'm not the kind of person to never play my best, even if that person is my boyfriend. Also on the National team, right now I only saw him as an opponent. I think he saw the seriousness I had because he started to step it up. The game went on until we both wanted to stop. We had realized that we were a good match for each other, we would take forever to decide a winner.

Toshiro was nice we stayed at the store for a while and I checked out some cleats, but of course I didn't buy anything, though I had want some nice expensive cleats. I wasn't going to let Toshiro know because I didn't want him to get any ideas. I looked at his jersey once again, and thought to myself, "It's so funny how bad I wanted one of those. Now I have something better than that though." I looked at Toshiro then he looked at me. "What?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, just thinking, I probably should be getting home. Can you drop me off at Rukia's so I can go and pick up my car?" I told him.

"Sure, no problem." He replied to my question.

The car ride on the way over to Rukia's wasn't all that quiet, Toshiro was telling me how it is being on the National Team, and that to get some money you really have to stand out to people so you can get sponsors. We arrived at Rukia's, I looked at him and told him, "Thanks for everything today I needed it." I said sincerely smiling a little. I kissed him on the cheek, and opened the door to get out. Suddenly I felt him grab my arm, I turned and was about to question him. Then before I could say anything, he kissed me on my lips, and said," Goodnight, See you tomorrow at school." I just smiled back in reply. I got out of the car and watched him pull away. I walked up to Rukia's front porch and knocked on the door. I waited for a few seconds, until Rukia answered the door. "Hey, I was wondering when you were going to call me to picky you up so how did you get here?" she asked with a confusing look on her face.

I looked at her with an amusing look on my face and said, "It's a very long story." She opened the door fully as to say to come in. I nodded my head at her to understand what she was going at. I sighed, "So are you sure you want to hear the whole story? Then again I would have to tell you eventually being that you are my best friend." I said laughing a little nervously. "Of course you have to tell me! Now spill! What happened to you after I left from soccer practice?"

I took a seat on her living room couch, and began my response. "Okay, so I was in the locker room trying to vent all my anger out, when I heard someone knocking. I told them to go away, but that person did not listen. They entered the locker room and sat next to me, and the next thing I knew was that I was looking up into the blue eyes of Toshiro Hitsugaya." I told her. She looked shocked, "What? Are you serious?" she yelled at me.

I laughed a bit at her surprised expression. "Yes Rukia I am serious, and there is more than that." She looked at me with a look that could kill. "Well, tell me!"

"Fine, so you know how you told me that he liked me and that I was going to tell him?" I asked her trying to get a verification. She nodded her head eagerly. "Well, I didn't tell him," She nodded her head in disappointment. "Let me finish. Anyways, what ended up happening is her slammed his hand against the wall and it caused my other turquoise cleat to fall. So, being that cleat is one of a kind, he figured it out. While I was explaining myself he sort of kissed me." Rukia looked at me and then started to scream, "Stop, I'm not even done yet. After that he told me that he liked me and I told him. Now we are kind of going out now."

"I'm so happy for you Karin! You deserve this happiness!" She said hugging me back. "Thanks." I told her hugging her back, and then told her about mine and Toshiro's date. Later I went on home, I got out of the car and was surprised with a hug.

**I know that it's not much, but I have been REALLY busy, and as I mentioned before I didn't think anyone would want to continue reading it, so I thought about giving up. Then I saw your reviews and I knew I had to keep writing! It won't be fast writing, but be patient with me, I'm a busy girl. Thanks!  
><strong>

**~Cici(:**


	16. Chapter 15

**Well here is a new chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>"O my gosh, Karin!" I heard a voice say as I was getting squeezed to death by her breasts. "Hey Rangiku," I started to say. I was confused as to why she was so happy. "What's going on? Why do you sound so excited?" I asked her as soon as she let go of me. I looked up at her and waited for her response.<p>

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be excited? My brother has found love!" she said ecstatically." I looked at her with a weird expression, yet trying to smile for her good news. "Umm.. that's great for you, though I don't know why you hugged me when this is good news for you brother." I said walking away to get some water from the fridge. She followed me and sat down on the counter of the table. "Because, you are the one he's in love with!" As I was gulping my water down I heard this and immediately spit some out and said," What? Rangiku I have a boyfriend." I told her, even though it was just a recent thing that we had gotten together.

"I know." She said simply. "Then I'm sorry, but your brother has got to find someone else." I saw that she looked at me confused, and I looked at her confused back. "Ooo I'm sorry let me clarify, my brother is Toshiro Hitsugaya." I looked at her with a wide expression. "What?" I said. "And now you are just telling me? Man that's embarrassing! I told you how I liked him and everything." I shouted out loud, wanting to cover my face from embarrassment.

"Aww don't be embarrassed! I knew that he liked you too! Plus I never tell my brother anything, he never tells me anything anyways." I uncovered my face. "Then how did you know that we got together?" I asked her. "Well, because he has not been good when it comes to girls. So he asked me for some advice today. He told me everything while you were at Rukia's. I'm glad he has been talking to me lately. Though, I wish he wouldn't make me keep this job so I can pay for my sake. That's the only thing that I have to buy on my own." She said pouting. I started laughing at her expression. "That sounds like Toshiro. Well I better start on my chores and help you out or else the stepmother is going to be pretty pissed."

"Ooo and to make it more fun I can tell you all these embarrassing stories about Toshiro!" She said excitedly. I started to laugh, and then said, "I don't think that he would like that too much. Let's do it." I said grinning a little evilly.

So while we did the chores around the house, I got to know things about Toshiro's childhood. I learned that as a kid he hardly got along with anyone, that many kids were afraid of him because of his unusual hair and eyes. Though those things were the things I loved most about him. I also heard that Ichigo had been his friend before he started playing soccer. Though Ichigo was a year older than him, they became good friends when they started playing soccer together. It sounded that had gone through a lot to be able to play for the national team.

"Thanks Rangiku, I have really enjoyed all the stories!" I said as I walked her to the door. "I had a nice time to Karin; we should do this while we clean more often." She said as she walked to the porch. "Definitely, have a good night Rangiku! Tell Toshiro hi for me." I said as I closed the door with a smile on my face. I went to take a shower, and then headed for bed. "Today was very eventful, but an overall day." I thought to myself as I went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning grabbed some shorts and my old soccer state champs shirts. I was in workout gear, so I could practice a little bit before school like I usually did. "Today is the day that I redeem myself as captain." I thought to myself proudly. I went to Orihime's and Yuzu's room to wake them each up. They were of course brats not wanting to wake up, so I just opened their windows knowing that they would get up eventually. I grabbed a breakfast bar, a bottle of water, and then my backpack with my phone. I decided to check if I had any messages from this morning.

It turned out that I had one from Rukia, "Don't need a ride from you this morning, and according to my sources you don't either." I closed my phone with a confused look. "What does she mean?" I thought as I picked up my keychain with my car and house keys. I opened the door, not bothering to look up as I got to my car. As I was about to open the door to get in I heard a familiar voice say, "Do you not want a ride from your boyfriend?" I jumped a little as I turned around to find Toshiro in my driveway. I laughed when I heard his offer. "So this is what Rukia meant." I thought. "Actually I would really appreciate that, though you might have to wait a little afterschool while I practice some more." I told him in a matter-of-factly voice. "I know, and I rather not have you staying by yourself at the fields." He said in an overprotective voice.

"I'm usually not by myself; I have Rukia to keep me company." I told him in an irritated voice. "Yes, but Rukia is going to be busy this afternoon." He retorted.

"How do you know genius?" I asked sarcastically. "Ichigo is going to ask her on a date this afternoon."

"O, okay." I said dropping the subject as I followed him to his car. He opened the door, and I rolled my eyes at his cheesy gesture and said. "Thank you." He just smiled back at me. He got in and started the car and we began to drive to school. I could have sworn I saw Yuzu looking shocked as I we pulled out of the driveway. I ignored my suspicion, and I listened to Toshiro as I heard what the scouts wanted to do so I could start practicing with the girl's national team. He told me that training would start officially after the co-ed game between high schools and that the facility was only an hour away from home, so he and Ichigo would drive me and Rukia in Ichigo's car. I was so excited that I would be training with the team soon! The co-ed game was only in two days.

We got to school an hour early; I went straight to the soccer field to start practicing my shooting. I was concentrating and was on fire hitting every target I aimed for, that is until Toshiro decided to mess around and get in the goal to be goalie. Then I just couldn't concentrate, because I would be lying if I said that my boyfriend wasn't hot. That lasted for a bit, until he started teasing me saying that I would never get one by him. I smirked and concentrated on the top left corner, which would be impossible for him to get since he wasn't the tallest person to play goalie. I shot and it went in perfectly with good speed and accuracy.

"You were saying." I told all knowingly. I smiled at him and started to laugh as I saw he started to blush a little. We continued playing for awhile, and then before we knew it, it was time for us to start to get ready for school. I went into the locker room first to try to change as fast as I could so I could try to wait for him. I took a shower, and got dressed in my usual jeans and t-shirt. I grabbed my backpack from my locker and headed out of the locker room. As I stepped out the door and saw that he was there waiting for me. I thought that it was nice of him to wait for me. "How long have you been waiting there?" I asked curiously.

"O it felt like forever! You girls and getting ready for school! It takes hours for you to get ready." He said exaggerating. I gave him a nasty glare, because he knew that I always tried to get ready in a rush. Never trying to fix my hair, take time of picking an outfit, or wearing make-up. "Whatever," I told him as I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I will start trying to dress nicer and wear make-up, if it means making you wait longer. Besides, everyone is going to wonder why you are going out with a girl like me when I look all plain." I told him laughing nervously. I was half-being serious, I started walking. Then I noticed that he was just standing there still. "Toshrio, what's wrong?" I asked him giving him a concerned look.

He started walking toward me, then stopped when he was right in front of me. He looked right into my eyes. I gave him a confused look. "Don't you ever say that about yourself, I like you the way you are. I like how you don't wear a bunch of make-up, because that makes girls look fake. I like that you always dress in a soccer jersey and jeans, because it makes you look like you are comfortable. Also it shows that you have love for soccer. So, don't care what the girl say, because you are the only girl that has every made me say all these things. Just ask Rangiku, she would never believe that I'm acting like this."

I was speechless as I heard all those wonderful things he said to me. I smiled so big that it felt that my skin was going to rip. I hugged him tightly and said to him as I was hugging his chest. "Thanks Toshiro, that means a lot to me that you said those things." Then I kissed him on the cheek. "I think we better get to class." I said as I saw that people were starting to arrive for school. "Yeah you're right."

We walked to the school entrance, not holding hands neither of us wanted to show some PDA. We really did not want to cause a big commotion at school by showing everyone on campus that we were dating. He walked me to my first class, as I did not have my 1st period with him, and said he would see me next period. I smiled at him and he gave a look that made him look like the finest guy in the world. I sat down on my seat as I heard the tardy bell rang, the teacher began lecturing on how metaphors are different than similes. I couldn't help but thinking about Toshrio for the first few minutes, but then I immediately woke right up as I remember that I needed to keep my grades up.

I sighed in relief as I headed out the door of my first period. I didn't bother looking around. I just stared straight ahead, until I heard a voice. I was half-hoping it was Toshrio, but I knew it wasn't being that it was a girl's voice. "Rukia," I said giving her a hug. "I missed you, even though it was just for the morning. So what are you and Ichigo going to do this afternoon? Toshiro told me he asked you out on a date. " I said a little teasingly. She blushed a little, "He never tells me what we are going to do so I have no idea what we are going to do! We could be cliff-diving for all I know!" I started laughing knowing that she was exaggerating.

"That sounds like fun." I said teasing her a little more. I started laughing as she gave me one of her most famous glares. "Man the more I hang out with Ichigo, the more I realize that you are him are so alike." She said seriously.

I shrugged, "Who knows he could be my long lost brother." I told her joking. "I mean we do have the same last names. Maybe my mom isn't dead after all." I said trying to play along with her assumption. Then I saw that we were already at my class. "Anyways got to go, bye Rukia-nee." I said teasing her. She waved and laughed at me. I looked for my seat; it had seemed that Toshiro wasn't there, so I took my seat behind his desk. Then a few minutes later he appeared and sat in front of me. I was staring at his back unconsciously, then he turned around in his seat and said, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," I told him smiling. "So why were you late to class? You are usually here before me." I stated. "O so you have been observing me since I got here." He said smirking. "Haha you wish, but seriously tell me." He was about to say something until the teacher began class. I gave him a look that told him, "After class."


End file.
